Bonds of Destiny
by asana-dragonprincess
Summary: Jaden and his friends are in their third year at Duel Academy, but they will be surprised when they meet the second champion from South Academy. JesseXOC, Enjoy and please review!
1. 1 Anticipation

**Ch.1 Anticipation **

**I suddenly woke up when I went from the comfortable bed to the cold hard floor. I don't know why, but every time I go to sleep on this boat, I end up on the floor in pain. Getting up, I decided to go look at my reflection in the mirror in the room I was staying in.**

**The first things I noticed were my emerald green eyes and my waist-length golden hair being held back in a ponytail by a black ribbon. Then, I looked at the outfit that I was currently wearing. I had on a red tank-top with black Japanese characters all over, black jeans and my black boots.**

**My reflection and the rest of the room then slowly changed into a different scene. I was now by a cherry tree that was covered by small pink blossoms. Not far away was a crescent shape pond that was covered by ice. Looking up in the tree, I saw the form of a young woman. Her light blonde hair fell down past her simple white dress to her ankles. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with boredom.**

**As she gracefully jumped out of the tree, she said, "Oi, Ashe, when are we getting to the island? There's nothing interesting on this boat."**

"**Ohayo Tsubasa, we should be getting there soon. I don't get what's up with some of the other champions." I answered, " There's Jim and Shirley, but Jim keeps on taking naps on the deck, there's the one from West Academy who has been staying with his teacher since we got on the boat, there's Mr. Stalker from East Academy, and then there's the one from North Academy that none of us have seen."**

"**Ok, so do you think that we will find **_**him **_**there? How long ago was it that you actually saw **_**him**_**?" Tsubasa asked while she picked some nearby wildflowers.**

"**Tsubasa, I have a feeling that I will meet **_**him **_**on the island. The last time I saw **_**him**_** was about 10 years ago." I replied and then I heard the faint sound of a horn, "We must be almost there already, well I should go now. Sayonara Tsubasa."**

"**Sayonara Ashe." Tsubasa yelled as she disappeared from my vision and was replaced by my reflection. Walking to the door, I thought, **_**'I feel like this is going to be a very interesting year.'**_

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. This is my first time that I have ever written fanfiction.


	2. 2 I Found You

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, just my Ocs. If I owned YGO GX, I would have the rest of the series dubbed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 2 I Found You

Walking out onto the deck of the boat, I saw Jim holding Shirley and heard him say, "Blue skies, gorgeous coastline, just like back home. Right Shirley?", before he held her up higher and finished, "I think we're gonna like it here."

"Hey Jim, I see you finally woke up. You were sleeping for like three days!", I said while smiling up at him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jim's POV

"Hello Ashe, it's not my fault that there isn't much to do on this boat. It looks like we can go onto the island now. Are you ready to go?", I questioned. Looking at the spot where she was just at was occupied only by air. While I was putting Shirley on my back, I said to her, "I hope she has her copy of the map." and she growled in response. "That's true Shirley, she'll eventually find her way or somehow make an explosion and we'll go find her."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ashe's POV

I have been walking for about twenty minutes and so far I have only seen trees and rocks.

*In the next part, Ashe and Tsubasa will be talking to each other by Ashe only hearing Tsubasa's voice in her mind. Kind of like Ichigo from Bleach with his inner hollow*

'_Ashe talking'_

'Tsubasa talking'

'Ashe, when are you going to admit that you are lost and have no idea of where you are at?'

'_I'm not lost, I'm just checking out the island since I've never been here before.'_

'I've known you for fourteen years and I know when you are lost.'

'_Fine! I am lost! Happy now? How did I get stuck with a spirit who has pleasure in pointing out my flaws!?'_

'How many times do I have to tell you? When you were four, I must have gotten to close to you. For the next thing I knew, I was in your soul's world'

'_I think that you got stuck inside of me.'_

'No, I'm confide to you.'

'_Tsubasa, that basically means the same thing. '_

'Fine, you win this time.'

'_That's what I thought. I am now going to focus on finding the school.'_

Looking up, I noticed that it was getting sunset. Then, I noticed a spirit of a Winged Kuriboh flying through the air. I started to follow the spirit since I had no idea of what else to do and it seemed like a better plan than just standing there until someone came.

By following Winged Kuriboh, I made to the school building and I followed the spirit to the roof. On the roof, there were six guys , but my attention went to the one with hair that was two different shades of brown. As soon as he looked at me, his eyes were filled with confusion. Standing up, he said, "This might sound weird, but I feel like I've met you before.", he was scratching the back of his head as he was thinking. After a few seconds, he had no clue so he introduced me to everyone there.

After the introductions, Jaden was still trying to remember me. Knowing him, it might be weeks or even maybe a few months before he remembers. Sighing I said, "I'll help you remember,", before I pulled on his cheeks and finished, "you may be an idiot, but you are my idiot, and you got the cutest birthmark in the shape of Winged Kuriboh."

"Now I remember Suki-" Jaden started but couldn't finish since I started to hug him. After he hugged me back, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm one of the two champions from South Academy." I answered and then added while I scratched my head, "I'm sorry, I never told you guys my name earlier. You can call me Ashe, it's my nickname, but yeah, my whole name is Suki-Ashe Yuki and I'm Jaden's older sister."


	3. 3 Explanations

**I don't own YGO GX, only my OC.**

**CH. 3 Explanations**

**RECAP**

"_**Now I remember Suki-" Jaden started but couldn't finish since I started to hug him. After he hugged me back, he asked, "Why are you here?"**_

"_**I'm one of the two champions from South Academy." I answered and then added while I scratched my head, "I'm sorry, I never told you guys my name earlier. You can call me Ashe, it's my nickname, but yeah, my whole name is Suki-Ashe Yuki and I'm Jaden's older sister."**_

"**SISTER!?!?!?" they all yelled while looking at the two of us. **

**We sweat-dropped and Jaden said, "Yeah, she's my sis, I never said anything because I last saw her 10 years ago. Mom said that she went to a finishing school."**

**Trying not to laugh, I asked, "That's what she said? She was lying to you Jay."**

**The boy with the light blue hair named Syrus asked, "So then what really happened?"**

"**Simple, she disowned me because I love to duel," I answered, "and apparently girls shouldn't waste their time on dueling. They should focus on how to cook and clean for their husbands once they are married. We got into a huge argument and she disowned me, that's the story." **

"**That sounds like what you would do sis," Jaden said, "we probably should be getting to our dorms, it's getting pretty dark out here." Looking up, I noticed that he was right, the sky was a light navy blue color and was slowing turning darker. I barely heard Jaden ask, "Do you need help finding your dorm since you get lost so easily?"**

"**I don't get lost, I just take my time getting to where I'm going."**

"**Come on Ashe, we know that is not the truth."**

**Ignoring Tsubasa, I said, "Probably, all I know is that I'm staying in the dorm for the champions." Stopping to think for a second , I thought, **_**Great, Mr. Stalker will be there. **_

"**I can take you there, I'm staying there myself." Jesse said in a southern accent.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Later On the path to the champion's dorm**

"**So you're the champion from North Academy?" I asked looking over at Jesse.**

"**Yeah, how come I didn't see you at the pep rally earlier? Is it because you get lost so easily?"**

**Smirking at him, I answered, "I left the ship, got lost in the woods, and then I found you guys there on the roof."**

"**How did you get out of the woods?" he asked.**

**Looking at the dark sky, I said, "You probably won't believe me, but I guess it's worth a try. I can see duel monster spirits."**

**I was surprised when I heard, "Really? I can see them too. I have the Crystal Beasts and they're my family."**

"**That's awesome! I have spellcasters, there's Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valykria, Ebon Magician Curran, White Magician Pikeru, Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper." I said, "Hey Jesse, it looks like we're here."**

**Ahead of us was a huge building that was decorated with lavish decorations all around it. Jesse whistled and said, "That's plum nice for just five people."**

"**I know, it's because of that guy from East Academy," I said before continuing, "he's from a rich family and they thought that with of us being some of the best duelists, we deserve the best."**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jesse's POV**

**After we walked into the gigantic dorm, it looked more like a mansion to me. Ashe immediately ran and hugged Jim, who was sitting in the living room reading a book. As soon as she did that, I felt something odd, like I was jealous. I was able to focus on what was happening after I felt someone poking my cheek, looking down, I saw Ashe as she said, "Goodnight Jesse."**

**I was able to respond with, "Night Ashe." before she ran up the stairs while thinking, **_**Is it possible that I have a crush on her?**_


End file.
